


I Don't Need a Shovel

by SixStepsAway



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixStepsAway/pseuds/SixStepsAway
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Supergirl, Winn/Lyra everyone gives Lyra the shovel talk so Maggie decides to give Winn the talk instead.





	

Maggie didn’t think that Lyra was small or sensitive, she didn’t seem frightened or upset by the procession of people giving her The Shovel Talk, but none of the people who kept interrupting her evening with Maggie at the back of Kara’s apartment while the others left them out seemed to care. 

First was James. He introduced himself nicely, shook Lyra’s hand, smiled at her, and then he said, “Just so you know, Winn’s my best friend.” When Lyra looked at him, confused, he said, “And I’m not just a mild-mannered editor.” More confusion.  “If you hurt him? You’ll pay.” He was gone before Lyra could respond, and it left her blinking and turning to Maggie. 

“It’s—” She wasn’t sure how to explain an Earth custom she genuinely hated. “—an Earth thing.  We’re protective of our friends and family so if we see anyone who might hurt them...” 

Lyra’s brow wrinkled. “But I have feelings for Winn,” she said, “we’re dating. I’m not his arch nemesis.” 

“You’ve been watching too many of Winn’s movie picks,” Maggie said with a laugh, shaking her head. “It’s just a thing. Physical pain is fleeting, emotional pain sticks around, so we’re almost more protective over hearts than bodies.” 

Lyra considered this for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to her game of cards with Maggie. She’d won three in a row and Maggie hadn’t let her win. It was starting to bother her. 

Next up was Kara, who Maggie had decided was least equipped for any kind of Shovel talk. “If—If you hurt him?” she said, and Maggie could almost imagine six question marks after her statement for all the energy running through her body. “Look he is small! And vulnerable! And—” She blew hair from her face, ruffling up like a pigeon. “If you hurt him I can crush you! With one hand!” 

She didn’t wait for Lyra to reply – which was probably for the best because she was just staring at her in confusion – and then she was gone. 

Maggie scowled a little. 

The rest of her evening passed by with even Alex threatening her new alien friend – while said alien friend kicked her ass at cards – and by the time they were ready to leave, Maggie was ready to blow. 

“Excuse me,” she said to Lyra, offering her a smile, and then taking her leave over towards the table. 

Winn was helping clear up, James already at the sink with plates and cups and Winn collecting together the placemats. He looked up when Maggie came to stand beside the table. “Hey Maggie what’s—” 

“Don’t talk,” she said, “just listen.” She crowded into his space. “I have spent this whole evening watching you and your friends talk and practically ignore us both, and in the few moments we weren’t ignored, your friends were threatening your new girlfriend.” 

“Threatening my—” He looked across at Lyra, pulling on her jacket. “Pft. Nahh, they wouldn’t—” 

“Let me make one thing very, _very_ clear,” Maggie said, and Winn retrained his attention on her, his eyes wide. “If _you_ hurt _her?_ ” She stepped closer. “I’m an FBI agent. I don’t _need_ a shovel.” 

He made the tiniest squeaking sound under his breath. “N-Noted!” he said. 

Maggie turned, making her way across to her girlfriend. “C’mon, Alex,” she said as she got to her side. “Let’s give Lyra a ride home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also still taking prompts over at http://sixstepsaway.tumblr.com!


End file.
